


Confessions

by MadamRed, venom_for_free



Series: Pliroy Week 2021 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alcohol, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, First Kiss, Flirting, Future Fic, Getting Together, Humor, Kissing, Light-Hearted, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Yuri Plisetsky Swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 02:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamRed/pseuds/MadamRed, https://archiveofourown.org/users/venom_for_free/pseuds/venom_for_free
Summary: Yuri is celebrating his birthday with his friends after World's and walks up to Otabek at the bar to tell him his frustrations about a certain Canadian skater.
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Pliroy Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211891
Comments: 16
Kudos: 24
Collections: Pliroy Week 2021





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScribblesInTheMargins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblesInTheMargins/gifts).



> Day 1 of Pliroy Week: Confessions! Thank you, ScribblesInTheMargins, for your constant help in the server ❤️

"Beka!" There's an arm around his shoulders, a glass filled with some orange ombre drink dangling from the hand pressing against his chest. His shirt's getting wet. "BekaBekaBeka, pleeeeaaase tell 'e ya saw JJ's pants? Because, holy shhhit." Yuri's words are slurring a bit. "He'sss—what'stheword—taunting! He is, isn't he? Ever since he and Bella broke up. His Instagram posts? Filthy, I sweeaaaar."

_Oh._

"Why'lse put on something … something like _that_ for my birthday celebration? His ass is already distracting enough but now … It's like he's _asking_ me t' unwrap him like a fucking preeesent. And I would, ya know. I fucking wouuuuuld." Yuri groans and tries to bring the glass to his lips but he forgets he has his arm around someone. So the blond does the next logical thing and hangs off him, tucking his head underneath an arm to reach the straw in the glass. "He thinks he'sso … so …" Yuri deflates, looking for the right adjective, eyes shifting from person to person. "He'sso hot an' kind an' passionate an', I'llkillyaifyatellasoul _but,_ _talented._ He'ssooo fucking talented. Even with that stupid smug smirk! I wanna lick i' off his fucking face, ugh!"

A moment of silence and then, "Speaking of, no, actually. Nonono. Not just the smirk. I wanna lick hisss entire fucking body. TMI but, that magazine spread he did lassummer? That soaked t-shirt _clinging_ t' his body? Haunts me. It's literally in ev'ry one of my fantasies. I see it ev'ry time I close my eyes!" He shuts his eyes. For emphasis. And when he reopens them, they look so earnest. "It'sso unfair! And how come he hasn't made a move yet? He flirts constantly, sends me pictures when he's at the gym, at the rink, at _whatever!_ But in person? Nothing. Nothing. Why? Whydoeshedothat? So unfair! Is i' on purpose? Should _I_ make a move? Talk, Beka!"

Yuri is panting by the end, eyes filled with frustration and anger. It looks like he's two seconds away from crying, too.

Then Otabek appears next to him, drink in hand. "Um, Yura?" His voice is hesitant as his eyes dart between Yuri and his companion.

The blond looks at Otabek like he's got a second head and, when his gaze returns to 'Beka', Yuri's eyes get comically big. "No …" he murmurs but it's too late. The damage is done.

JJ smirks as he turns and wraps an arm around Yuri's small waist. "Didn't know you were so frustrated, princess. If you'd told me sooner, I would've come here with a bow around my neck."

Yuri shakes his head. Denial. Cute. "Fuck you, Leroy."

"Listen, I would love to, but maybe when you're sober?" He kisses Yuri's cheek, the smack loud, even with the background music. Yuri swallows but cups his face with his free hand, the arm still around JJ tightening.

Yuri peeks over JJ's shoulder, and Otabek's eyes widen before he's gone, getting lost in the sea of people mingling about. "Okay." Yuri claims JJ's mouth, his tongue immediately demanding, tasting at leisure and leaving JJ with barely a brain cell to his name.

"Okay," JJ whispers against Yuri's lips before the blond takes control again.

It may not happen tonight, but JJ will file away every single one of Yuri's confessions to revisit later.

**Author's Note:**

> > Thank you to our wonderful editor [Taedae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taedae/pseuds/Taedae), and to you as the reader.
>> 
>> Please come talk to us! If you want more stories from us, subscribe to both authors! Lots of love,
>> 
>> Venom ([Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/venom-for-free)[, Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/venom_for_free/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/venom_for_free))
>> 
>> MadamRed ([Tumblr](https://madamredwrites.tumblr.com/)[, Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/madamredwrites/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/madamredwrites))


End file.
